Wireless communications systems are used in a variety of telecommunications systems, television, radio and other media systems, data communication networks, and other systems to convey information between remote points using wireless transmitters and wireless receivers. A transmitter is an electronic device that, usually with the aid of an antenna, propagates an electromagnetic signal modulated with information such as radio, television, or other signals. A receiver is an electronic device that receives a wireless electromagnetic signal and processes the information modulated thereon. A transmitter and receiver may be combined into a single device called a transceiver.
Wireless communications may be made for many Equipment (UE) devices to be used in a cellular coverage area using one or more base stations. Long-Term Evolution (LTE) and/or Long-Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A) networks may be used for fourth-generation (4G) wireless technology communication used to provide communication between and/or among all UEs and a base station, e.g., Evolved Node B (eNB).